Moments in Time
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: Peter Parker and Laura Kinney. Complete opposites, but destined to be togwther. These are the moments that defied them and their relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Laura's Birthday

 **A/N: Welcome to my series of Laura and Peter one-shots please review and let me know what kinds of stories you would like to see hope you guys enjoy!**

"You could have told me we were having dinner at your aunts." Said Laura Kinney as she walked up the steps of her boyfriend's childhood home.

"I wanted your birthday dinner to be special Laura. Aunt May wanted to do something special for you. My aunt adores you Laura, first time she met you she told me you were a keeper." Replied her boyfriend Peter Parker.

Laura smiled and blushing a slight red at her boyfriend's comment. Laura loved that women May was very caring of Laura. She felt at home in the Parker household. After years of being a held captive and being turned into a weapon by The Facility. She finally had a family, people who loved her and cared about her.

When Peter opened the door the young couple was greeted with Aunt May and Logan in the living room. Logan sitting on the couch and Aunt May standing with a cake in her hands smiling at the two. "Peter! Laura! You're early, I was just about to put the cake on the table." The old woman smiled putting the cake down on the coffee table in front of Logan and hugged her nephew and his girlfriend.

"How ya feeling bub?" Logan asked as he shook Peter's hand in a tight grip as his aunt and Laura went into the kitchen.

"You know the same still taking pictures of myself. Jameson is still a pain in the ass. How's teaching treating you wolvie."

Logan growled and gave Peter a glare. "Same as it always is", Logan looked at Peter he could tell something was up he saw a look in Peter's eye he'd seen in Scott's eyes when he proposed to Jean.

"You're planning aren't ya Parker. You got that look in your eye like a you're about to do something crazy. Listen kid I've seen what you've done for Laura and she loves you. Don't know why, but she does I know you can take care of her and provide for her." He gave Peter the first smile that he ever saw. Peter looked down pulling out a small black box.

"That obvious huh?" he smiled and looked at his possible father-in-law. "Aunt May knows I'm proposing was hoping you could stall in some way so I can enact the plan I had in mind. You do kind of owe me for that little adventure we had last week"

Logan nodded and the two men headed into the kitchen where May and Peter where in mid conversation. Laura smiled at Peter and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kid, you and me gotta have a talk." Said Logan as he entered behind Peter. Laura looed at her father with a puzzled face as the two walked out the back door. Leaving Aunt May and Peter alone in he kitchen.

"That girl loves you Peter. She's such a sweet girl, do you have the ring dear?"

"Yes, Aunt May." He handed her the box. May smiled, Laura truly made Peter happy. Ever since Gwen died he never truly had his smile back. With Laura however he seemed happy it was good to see him smile. Even when May met Laura three years ago she knew Peter had found the one. The girl was quiet at first didn't really open up until much later. She loved Laura and knew her nephew had found his soulmate.

Outside Laura and Logan stood in the cold the two standing in silence for a moment until Logan spoke up."How much do you love him Laura." He said

"Logan I would do anything to keep Peter safe. He made me feel things I've never felt before. He's one of the few people who isn't afraid of me. He may be an idiot sometimes but he's my idiot." Laura felt tears roll down her cheek. Ever since they've been together Laura was afraid of losing him. She'd made so many enemies and Kamura was still out there, anyone of them especially Kamura could use Peter to get to her. She couldn't allow that wouldn't allow it.

Aunt may poke her head out of the door opening smiling at two. "The cakes ready…Laura dear are you alright?" she said looking at Laura who was wiping tears away," I'm alright May just had something in my eye." The old woman nodded as the two mutants entered the home.

Inside was peter next to the cake that had candles and something else that caught her eye. Beside the cake was a small black box with a bow on it. When Laura saw the box she felt her knees go weak, was Peter really popping the question?

Slowly she walked towards the table as Peter and his Aunt sang happy birthday with Logan looking back. She closed her eyes and made her wish. With a swift blow the candles were diminished and then she slowly held the box in her hands looking at Peter.

Peter walked toward her kneeling with one knee holding her hands. "Laura Kinney you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I first met you I knew there was something special about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Laura. He rested his forehead against hers looking into those deep green eyes that were filled with tears of joy. She kissed him not wanting this moment to ever end

"I love you Peter Benjamin Parker" she placed the ring on her finger and smiled a huge smile. This night couldn't get any better.

Then Peter's buzzer went off. Laura groaned and Aunt May smiled slightly. When Peter had told her that he was Spider-Man she always got worried, when she found out his now fiancé was The Wolverine she was even now worried about both of them.

"Duty calls ya know being an Avenger and everything." Peter said as he got up.

Aunt May hugged both Laura and Peter tightly. Every time she saw them on the news fighting some super villain she worried that one of them wouldn't come home. Then she heard a sigh of relif from Peter and Laura.

"We'll call you when we get home. It doesn't seem end of the world at least just a meeting." Laura said as her and Peter walked to the door holding hands. Logan saluted to the Parkers and his daughter and headed off out the door.

"Treat her right bub." The old Wolverine called out.

Laura and Peter said their goodbyes to Aunt May in full Wolverine and Spider-Man gear.

As Peter swung through Queens and into the city Laura never felt happier then she had ever been. Her wish had come true.

She had a family and was with the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The late-night stories

The cry of a baby could be heard in the middle of the night. Laura Kinney Parker and Peter Parker slowly woke up from their deep sleep holding each other tight. Peter opened his eyes slowly hearing the cries of his daughter.

"It's your turn Peter." His wife groaned.

"But I did i-", but Peter never finished his sentence as he felt a claw near his junk and his wifes growls.

"I spent nine months with her inside me and I did it all last week Peter. Do it and I wont cut it off."

"Y-yes d-dear." When Laura heard that she smiled and kissed him softly as he left the bed and drifted back to sleep.

Slowly Peter walked toward his daughter's nursery down the hall hearing her cries. Entering the room he slowly picked her up, cradling her in his arm."Shhhhhh daddy's here" His daughter Sarah May Parker still cried in his arms. No matter what he tried rocking her back and forth, singing to her nothing worked.

"Let me try." He heard the voice of Laura say. Peter looked up and saw Laura holding a book about Pinocchio. She sat in the rocking chair with the book as Peter handed their daughter to her..

Laura never thought in her entire life she would be a mother. She never really thought she'd have a life to begin with. To those a The Facility all she meant to them was to be a weapon. She held her daughter in her arms and sang a song from that Disney movie _Tarzan_ that Peter forced her to watch.

Peter smiled at Laura and his daughter, when Laura and him met she was cold and distant, but as time passed and they opened up to each other the more he fell in love with her. Laura then opened the book and started reading, their daughters eyes began to slowly drift off to sleep as Laura finished the story of Cinderella.

Smiling Laura kissed her daughters head and put her back into the crib. Peter wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

"Told you you'd make a great mom." Laura smiled at this kissing him on the cheek. Laura felt comfort in her husbands word. She would be the best mother possible and give them a life to live.

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short guys, I promise the next one will be a lot longer. Next chapter will deal with things before their marriage. Hope you guys enjoyed this short drabble. Don't forget to comment ideas and feedback. Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kimura**

 **A/N: We're Back with another chapter folks I hope you like this one a lot. Thank you so much for the potential storylines and the reviews. Any feedback or potential storylines is a major plus. Enjoy!**

Laura waited impatiently for her boyfriend to arrive back home. It was late and Laura could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. Tonight, was supposed to be special today was the one month anniversary of Laura and Peter living together, but Peter hadn't been home. Although it may have been the Parker luck getting in the way again. He'd never been this late for dinner even as Spider-Man. So, she decided to go look for him. She got into her Wolverine gear and headed on out to look for Peter.

Sniffing his scent, she followed the scent atop the roofs of Manhattan until she sniffed something else.

Blood.

Shock and fear ran through her as she feared the worst. Jumping through rooftop to rooftop until she saw him. Her heart beat was going through her chest a mile a minute. His suit was torn and bloody, his face almost unrecognizable.

"Peter! Who did this to you?!" she held him tight as she looked for where the wound was when she smelled a familiar scent. One she wanted to forget after all these years. It was Kamura, she had gotten to Peter and was now coming after her.

"Hello X", said a female voice.

Now Laura was angry she popped her claws out and turned around to see Kamura and a squad of armed men with her. She was about to charge when Kamura held out a vile with green liquid in it.

'Oh God no.' Laura thought to herself. Her former handler smiled a sadistic grin. "Its been awhile X, do you really think you could hide forever from me. Once we found out where you lived and found your little boy toy it was all to easy X-23. We already planted the scent on him."

Peter slowly got up, beaten and battered he pressed a device on his wrist that would let any avenger near his vicinity come to his aid. Looking at the wokan he loved he saw her eyes turn red, Laura turned toward him and lunged at him.

Spider-Sense blazing Peter managed to doge out of the way. He couldn't keep this up he had to get the scent off to keep Laura off of him. Just as Laura was about to attack again Laura was hit in the face with a ball of fire. Peter looked up to see his friend Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch.

"Hey spidey got your message! What the hell is wrong with Wolverine!" he shouted running to his friends side.

"Trigger scent." He managed to mumble through the pain. Laura went in for another attack at Peter, Johnny threw another fire ball at Laura, but Laura just rolled out of the way. She sliced at Peter who tried to flip out of the way, but the pain was too much now. Laura slashed at his chest deep leaving two claw marks right across the chest.

"Laura listen to me this isn't you. I know you can hear me please! You aren't a weapon anymore you're Laura Kinney." Peter pleaded as she growled and slashed at him.

Kimura laughed at Peter's attempts to reason with Laura. "She's gone boy and she won't stop till you-", but Peter didn't let her finish while dodging he webbed her mouth then webbed her face pulling on the web hard making her head smack into the concreate hard.

Johnny knocked out the rest of the soldiers on the roof. Noticing Laura was still being controlled by the scent Johnny flew in ready to tackle Laura. However Laura saw Johnny from the corner of her eye and kicked at him right at the exact moment, causing Johnny to stop mid-flight and slide across the rooftop unconscious.

Peter's eyes widened and tried to web Laura's hands but she would just cut the webbing off and charge again. Peter tried to doge an attack from Laura but she kicked his legs out from under him. Peter's eyes widened as he saw Laura's hand raise ready to strike, but she didn't. She just stood their claw raised as rain began to start pouring down. Peter noticed her eyes weren't red anymore, they were back to those emerald green eyes, and there were tears in them. Laura collapsed on her knees and started crying holding Peter tight.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you Peter. Every time it happens it's like I can see everything but im not in control." She buried her face in his neck as the rain fell on them. Suddenly a laugh could be heard from the other side. Kimura with a broken nose, blood pouring.

"You're nothing X-23" Kimura growled," this isn't over X. I will make you my weapon to control." She jumped off the side of the building disappearing into the night.

The Avengers and the rest of The Fantastic Four arrived shortly after this. Captain America and Wolverine asked Laura and Peter what happened while the others took Johnny back to the Baxter building to see if he had any serious injuries.

"Don't worry kid we'll find her." Logan said.

"If you find her…Kimura's mine." Laura threatened.

No one hurts her friends or the people she loves. Laura promised herself that Kimura will face the wrath of The Wolverine.

Logan helped Laura get Peter to their apartment once they got Peter inside Logan promised Laura he'd call her if he found any information on Kimura.

"Ow" Peter said as Laura began stitching his wounds.

"I shouldn't have let you go out alone."

"Laura you did-"

"I ALMOST LOST YOU IF I WAS THERE THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED UP LIKE THIS!" Tears began to well up in Laura's eyes, Peter held her hands tightly rubbing his thumbs over her hands."Laura it could've happened either way." He said " you're not going to lose me if that's what your thinking, I promise."

She kissed him and held him tightly. She wasn't going to let anyone else take Peter again she would not lose him too. Not his rouges gallery or hers no one was touching the man she loved no one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Bad Days

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this one. Shout out to one of my readers who suggested this to me. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Have a great day!**

Laura didn't want to get out of bed. Her alarm blared as sunlight entered the small apartment room. Peter had already left for work and Laura could hear the sound of little feet in the living room outside the door. She didn't want to let her little girl see her mother like this. Last night was night of fighting the demons she kept fighting back everyday. Nightmares of what she's done, losing her mother all over again, and the pain.

Oh god the pain.

Memories of what The Facility did to her, all the experiments that they did to her. Every night she went to bed she experienced all of the pain again. Every night she woke up crying, sometimes she would go into the bathroom and start cutting her wrist. She promised Peter she had stopped that long ago

Sometimes though the pain is to much to bear anymore.

Laura slowly got out of bad, opening the door there was her daughter Sarah in her pj's and her black hair in a ponytail. Her daughter's green eyes lit up when she saw her mom. "Mommy!" The little girl cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. Laura smiled a tiny smile, even on the bad day her daughter never failed to put a smile on her face, even on the bad days.

"Hey kiddo, you hungry?"

The girl nodded, "Pancakes!"

Laura giggled, always pancakes with this one. Maybe that's why she had craved pancakes so much when she was pregnant. She never heard the end of Peter's teasing until she popped her claws at him. He stopped teasing her after that.

As Laura cooked her daughter breakfast. The phone began to ring and ring until Laura was able to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid. How's my granddaughter and the web-head?"

Laura smiled as she set the plate of pancakes in front of her daughter kissing her forehead before resting against the wall with the phone to her ear. "They're fine dad, we're all fine. Sarah's starting school tomorrow, and Peter's running his multi-million-dollar business." She got a chuckle from the old man which gave her a small smile.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with my little girl I'm out on a job in Alberta and don't know when ill be back….Love you kiddo."

"you too." She whispered silently and hanged up the phone. Sarah smiled a toothy grin showing her mother her clean plate.

Laura was about to tell Sarah to go get dressed, but her cell phone rang. That could only mean two things. One was Peter trying to get ahold of her or second someone needed a favor. Thankfully for Laura it was the first one.

"Hey Wolvie." Said her husband on the phone. "Wanna go on a date with the spectacular Spider-Man?" he said with a laugh

Laura sighed, She really didn't want Peter to see through her disguise. He always knew when something was up with her. "I'd love to, you lovable bafoon. Just let me drop sarah off at your aunts and I'll be there. Our usual spot right?"

"Yup."

 _An Hour Later._

Laura standed on the roof of an old Chinese restaurant waiting for her husband to show up. When she heard the familiar thwip and a web hitting her back side she turned around only to be pulled into a kiss by Peter.

"Hello Mrs. Parker" he said with a grin his mask only covering his eyes now.

"you're an idiot , but your my idiot."

Once Peter was in civilian clothes him and Laura sat at their usual table. Peter could tell something was up the first few minutes of seeing her. She was still Laura, but it wasn't his Laura this was pain and sadness Laura. He put a hand on his wifes hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

She didn't meet his gaze she just stared blankley watching the cars go by trying to avoid having this conversation. She didn't want him to see her like this she didn't want to be a burden.

"P-peter its nothing I promise. I just have a lot on my mind is all. You know raising a kid, being an X-Man…."

Peter squeezed his wife's hand tightly, "Laura I care about you and you know you don't have to go through it alone."

Laura didn't say a word to him, she just stared out the window lost in her memories.

 _Flashback._

 _Laura kept snapping and breaking Rice's fingers one by one. With each scream and beg of mercy she enjoyed more and more of it. All of the pain and torment he put her through was ending tonight. All those times he called her an animal, or punished her sending Kimura after her stopped now. She started cutting into his skin at his legs then drove her claws deeper and up toward his calf muscle._

" _Filthy animal" She whispered as she drove her claws in Rice's neck. She looked down at what she had done. Her mission was complete now all she had to do was meet her mother at the place she was told to meet her._

 _Walking out of the burning Facility and into the snowy mountains, she saw her mother. Smiling at her she ran towards her mother only to stop and sniff the air._

 _Then everything went black._

 _She opens her eyes to see blood on the snow and on her hands. Tears in her eyes she knows what she did, Laura looks down to see the body of her dead mother looking up at her._

 _End Flashback_

When Laura comes to she and Peter aren't in the restaurant, they're in Aunt May's home. With herself, Logan, Aunt May and Peter all sitting in the living room. They all stared at her with a look of worry. She gazed at her family and looked down at her hands, then began to let the tears fall. No words needed to be said she just hasd to let it all out right now.

Peter sat next to her and held her tight as she cried, Logan and Aunt May sat in scilence as all of Laura's frustration and sadness let out. Once Laura began to settle down Aunt May spoke up.

"Laura sweetie, please tell us bothering you dear. We're all so worried about you. Peter was practically frantic when he called me."

The young Wolverine looked at her dad with a look of worry. He gave his daughter a nod of reassurance that everything would be okay. Laura took a deep breath and shakenly began to speak.

"F-for the past few nights I've been having nightmares of my past. The place I was "raised" in. The death of my mother, everything. I'm scared of putting you all at risk…. I'm terrified of putting my daughter at risk. I don't think I can protect any of you."

Logan looked at his daughter and with a smirk he said, "Darlin, if there's one thing we know is that you have a family and a lotta friends that would die protecting Sarah. As for protecting us you got webs over hear and you got me.."

Peter ran his fingers through his wife's hair whispering, "you don't have to do this alone Laura."

Suddenly a tired and half-awake five year old girl came into the living room.

"Why is mommy sad?" she asked.

Laura smiled through red eyes, "Mommy's okay now sweetie…. come give mommy a hug."

The little girl walked towards her mother and Laura held her tight in her arms on her lap. Sarah rested her head on her mothers chest and closed her eyes. "I love you mommy." She whispered softly.

"I love you too kiddo." She said trying not to cry again.

Laura realized then and there that she didn't have to be afraid anymore. She had a family that loved her and supported her. Her family was her lifeline if everything went to hell in a handbasket. She had people who loved her and cared for her.

Her family is what keeps Laura Kinney Parker together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Dance

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry its been awhile since i updated Mid-terms are this week so this is a short one. We're going way back for this moment. i hope you guys all enjoy it.**

Peter Parker had no idea how he got this lucky. Here he was with his arms around the most beautiful girls he'd ever known, Laura Kinney. Over the last few months their relationship had gone from Laura being cold and distant to whatever they were now. Peter was still trying to figure that one out, so was Laura.

Laura put her head on Peter's chest she'd never let anyone get this close to her, but with Peter everything felt different. Sure he was reckless and could be childish at times, but he was also the one who treated her like a human being. Ever since he came to the institute he made her feel special. She didn't want this night to end.

Rouge and Kitty had told her once that Peter was one in a million and Laura had to get him before someone else did. At first she brushed them off as being dumb for ever thinking someone would love her, especially someone like Peter.

She stopped moving with Peter and the two looked at each other intently.

"Laura whats wrong?"

Laura, not X or X-23 but he called her Laura. That just made her heart flutter faster. She wanted to kiss him right then and now, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Can we go outside privately?" Laura whispered so only the two could hear. Peter looked around to see if Xavier and the others weren't looking and he nodded quickly running through the crowd of teenage mutants and into the fresh air of the Xavier Institute. It was a quiet and cool night, the stars shinned bright with a full moon as well in the light.

Laura walked towards the balcony all Peter could do was stare. He felt his heartbeating a mile a minute not even MJ could make him feel this way. He walked towards her and gave her a small smile which she returned brightly.

"I wanted to say thank you Peter, for everything." Her voice started to shake it was always hard expressing her emotions and tonight was not any different, but this was Peter. "You gave me a chance and treated me like an actual human being. You showed me things that I had never seen….you're my best friend Pete." She smiled at the last part and walked towards him placing her hands over his.

"Peter…I love you." She said looking into his eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled. At first Laura didn't understand then she saw his smile and he pulled her face to his and kissed her. After almost dying and Peter saving her and Laura saving Peter this was worth all the close calls of death that came. Laura returned the kiss and the two were lost in what felt like hours of a passionate embrace. Laura didn't want this moment to end she wanted time to stop to be with Peter forever.

Peter wrapped an arm around Laura and smiled he shot a web line and the two went up to their little spot on the roof of the Institute. The two held each other close while Laura listened to the sound of his heart beat.

Peter smiled and kissed her softly getting out his phone.

"May I have this dance m'lady?"

Laura giggled as she took his hand and the two danced in their own little world where none could bother them. It was just them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Wedding day.

 _2 Hours Before the Wedding._

Laura Kinney, soon to be Laura Kinney-Parker was in a foul mood. Her brides' maids Kitty Pryde and Rogue could not decide on what to style her hair. For the past hour and a half. The three mutants could not decide what Laura's hair should look like for her wedding. They were cutting it close with only two hours to go.

A nock on the door could be heard and Laura asked the person nocking to come in. Aunt May opened the door to see Laura's hair a growing mess. "Oh dear, would you like me to help you Laura?" Lara gave a small nod and the two bridesmaids were quickly shoved aside as May Parker went to work on Laura's hair.

Ever since they had planned this wedding nothing had been going right. When they first planned their wedding, it had been crashed by The Brotherhood. This time delays had been due to work, missions and the near end of the world. Third time was the charm, right?

Laura was lost in thought as May worked on her hair. She never even thought she would have a wedding, not with these kinds of people good people. All her life she had been raised as a weapon, as time went on her walls began to fall down. Then eventually Peter Parker walked into her life, he gave her something she never had. Someone to love for the rest of her life.

Tears began to form as she opened her eyes. May had done a wonderful job her hair had been curled and a crown of flowers had been put in her hair. She looked at the time on the clock an hour to go before the wedding. She hugged May and the old woman hugged back whispering in Laura's ear. "You look so beautiful dear. I don't think I could have done a better job. I can not wait to see Peter's reaction."

 _One Hour Before the Wedding_

Peter was struggling, for the past half hour his groomsmen could not tie a simple bowtie. Bobby had tried, Johnny had tried and so did Gambit. Now even the small things were having trouble with the wedding. It seemed God or whatever higher power did not want Peter Parker to get married in a timely fashion.

As the groom and the groomsmen struggled to get Peter's tie on in walked Peter's future father in law Logan. The man gave a small laugh at the predicament the boys were in.

"Didn't your Aunt teach you to tie a tie Parker." The man walked between Peters friends and Logan quickly and with out one mess up tied Peter's bowtie. The young groom was silent and gave a smile to his father in law.

"Didn't know you could tie a tie Logan. Thanks for your help."

Logan grunted, "Lets just get you hitched and on to the reception I need a a drink after watch the four of you struggle with a god damn tie." With that Logan left the room leaving the four men flabbergasted.

'That's just Logan's way of saying you're welcome….I think" thought Peter. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and waited for the wedding to begin.

 _15 minutes before the wedding._

The wedding took place in the backyard of the Xavier Institute guest had been filling in. Peter, Bobby, Johnny and Gambit all stared out at everyone filling in. Peter saw Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, and the rest of the Fantastic Four. Aunt May was sitting on Peters side of the walkway while a reserved seat for Logan after he walked Laura down to Peter on Laura's side. Peter could feel his heart hammering as the minutes ticked by as he waited for the love of his life to walk down.

 _The Wedding_

As soon as the guest arrived Professor Xavier welcomed everyone to the wedding. He talked about young love and how things are meant to be. He said he had never seen such love between two people since Scott and Jean. As he finished his speech an organ began to play signaling the brides arrival.

Laura could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she walked down towards Peter with Logan's arm locked with her arm. Keeping her head down to see through the veil and to not meet Peter's eyes just yet. They stopped in front of the archway and Peters reaction could not have been better.

Peter couldn't stop looking at Laura, he'd always have trouble looking at Laura she was beautiful after all. Looking at her now though she had this glow round her. The slight breeze that Storm was creating for them was making her even more beautiful. He shook Logan's hands and held both of Laura's hands they were both shaking from excitement.

Professor X gave another speech then it was time for the vows. To which Laura was given her vows from Kitty handing her a small piece of paper. Peter pulled out a similar small piece of paper the young couple both had tears in their eyes. Laura began first.

"For a long time I had made myself believe that I wasn't good enough for anyone. I had pushed people away, lost even more. Then I met this charming, sweet, and funny man in front of me. He would always tell me these horrible jokes to get my attention. As time went on you broke down my walls and I fell in love with the most selfless man. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Tears slowly began to fall down Laura's cheeks Peter wiped her eyes as he began his vows.

"When I was a kid I always looked at how my Uncle Ben treated my Aunt May. They laughed they cried and they made memories with me. He always said when the right girl comes around that I have to hold on and never let her go. You bring out the best in me I can do all these amazing things but none of those matter without you there to watch my back. I Love you Laura." Peter could see Laura mouth back I love you too as the couple held hands.

Professor Xavier cleared his throat, "Now it is my honor and on behalf of the state of New York to pronounce you husband in wife. You may kiss the bride."

Peter and Laura Leaned in slowly taking each other in . Peter kissed her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist as Laura wrapped her arms around his neck. The sound of clapping and cheering could be heard as the two looked into each other's eyes. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
